


Title

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nobility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Gwaine hates his title
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #380:Yes my lord





	Title

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread

“My lord”. A title Gwaine had heard for nearly all his life. A title he had learned to hate and had done everything he could to forget. From his studies in the States to his three-years-long trip in Italy and to his actual life as a penniless painter in a small Welsh village. He had stopped talking to his parents. He had wiped out that part of his life. 

  


And he had had no regrets about these decisions. He was happy, he was himself, he was free.

  


Of course, he had told Merlin about this. About his birth, his family and his titles. Merlin had laughed, telling him he was the shittiest Earl in Great Britain and Gwaine had laughed too.

  


Still, when Merlin naked and breathless from too many kisses answered Gwaine’s question - Can I fuck you? - by a simple “Yes, my Lord”, it was the hottest thing ever. 


End file.
